<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perplexing Simplicities by thegitbwah07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473680">Perplexing Simplicities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegitbwah07/pseuds/thegitbwah07'>thegitbwah07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Hoseok as Dancer, #Jin as Actor and Helper to His Dear Old Dad, #Jungkook as struggling college student, #Namgi as dream team roommates, #Vmin as Literal Goals Soulmates, #btsfanfic, #domesticAU, #miscommunication, #namjoon as delivery truck driver, #really cute calm life concepts I promise are cute, #vminkook cafe life, #yoongi as music producer, M/M, Real Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegitbwah07/pseuds/thegitbwah07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe its easier then you think"<br/>"Yeah and maybe this is what I've been running from my whole life. Why does it always feel like life is so much more difficult and complicated than I ever imagined?"</p><p>//7 friends, who aren't quite friends finding their place in the world//<br/>//Yoongi takes interest in a stranger, but life is complicated//</p><p> </p><p>--cut--<br/>"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just saying, you know literally nothing, and to a normal person, that was a normal interaction. Don't read anything into it until you properly ask him out and get rejected."</p><p>"Have you been paying attention?! I can't ask him out, because he already asked me out. I AM A TAKEN MAN!!!"</p><p>Jungkook laughs hysterically and pats his friend on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, I admit, nothing about you guys is normal. I still think you should confront him though."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So it Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Like a drop of rain trying to stay afloat,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like sunlight descending</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the first moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of every moment of your life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t always this easy; but why is it so hard?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please let it be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everything I wanted it to be.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not easy being green.</p><p>Or brown.</p><p>Or covered in mud.</p><p>Being yelled at for trying to cross the street.</p><p>On a crosswalk.</p><p>Jungkook sighed out a disgruntled breath and finished crossing the street. As he walked, he could hear his sneakers squelch from the water inside them. <em>Jesus christ I need to stop ending days this way</em>.</p><p>It was about a five-minute walk to the café where he worked. And it was about the fifth day he’d shown up in front of Taehyung like this.</p><p>Tae would yell for a while at no one because he couldn’t do anything about it, and then get Jungkook a towel and a change of clothes.<br/>He and Jimin were both very protective of their favorite delivery boy. They fed him and bought him gifts. It’s not like he didn’t have a family to go home to and take care of him like that. It’s just that he didn’t particularly want to go back to them. There were a lot of them, they were loud and fun and loving, but sometimes… and sometimes more than sometimes, Jungkook needed a break.<br/>Jimin had hired him about a year ago when Jungkook was just starting college and Jimin and Tae had decided to open a café. He had been working there ever since and loved it more than anything. It wasn’t just an escape; it was his favorite place to be with his favorite people.</p><p>He smiled thinking about Jimin and Tae. Sometimes he wondered if he liked them a<br/>little too much.</p><p>“Yah!!”</p><p>Tae’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he found the man running towards him with an umbrella.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing out in this weather? I told you not to make any more deliveries in the rain!”</p><p>Jungkook couldn’t help but grin as Taehyung grabbed him and pulled him inside.</p><p>“Sorry Tae, I didn’t think it’d start raining again. Those drivers are pretty crazzzy am I right?”</p><p>Taehyung glared at him and threw a towel over Jungkook’s head. “Go change before I hire someone who actually listens to me!”</p><p>Jungkook sighed and went to change.</p><p>“And if his butt is cuter then yours, expect to be fired on top of it!” Taehyung stuck his tongue out as he watched the blushing Jungkook slam the bathroom door. He could scold him more when he was dry and warm.</p><p>Having only a few quiet customers, Tae reluctantly went to go wash some dishes while he waited for Jk. He didn’t like being bored. Or alone. And the combination was just unbearable. Quietly he plugged in his headphones and tried to tune into the beautiful lilting sound of the music. It wasn’t long, however, before the sound of voices caused him to remove the headphones. Shit. Jimin.</p><p>Quickly, Tae dried his hands and found the source of the voice. Jungkook was standing shyly in the hallway trying to hide his pile of muddy clothes and Jimin fuming over the wet Jk. “What the hell happened to you?! Did someone do this on purpose? How could Tae let you go out in this weather?!!” meanwhile, Tae sulked in the corner, glancing apologetically at Jk. He had forgotten Jimin had a half-day today.</p><p>“Jimin calm down, he’s okay, isn’t he?”</p><p>Jimin whirled to face Tae with his big mama bear snarl. “YOU! You said you would watch him!”</p><p>Taehyung sighed and brought his hands to Jimin’s shoulders trying to get him to relax.</p><p>“He needs to be more careful, but yelling at him isn’t going to make it any better.” He inwardly winced at the words knowing full well that’s what he had planned to do.</p><p>Jimin glared once more at Tae, then turned to Jk and glared at him too.</p><p>“You guys… You guys are…” he threw his hands up and growled, letting a little scream of frustration escape.</p><p>“You!” he pointed at Tae accusingly, “had better tell me if this ever happens again so I can personally drown this idiot.”</p><p>Tae mumbled under his breath “these” before turning back to his dishes. Jimin frowned but didn’t question it. Tae watched him from the corner of his eye checking Kook up and down for scrapes or bruises, Jk just standing there looking all flustered and hurt. It made Taehyung smile. He loved Jimin’s caring side and how protective he was.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small dingdong from the door as the little bell rang announcing a customer.</p><p>“You guys are not going to BELIEVE the day I had.” A lean man of medium build and height walked in the door, he had black hair and usually a sunny smile, but today he just looked exhausted.</p><p>“Hobi!” Jimin looked at him sympathetically. “It’s been like five minutes what happened?”</p><p>Jimin worked for Hoseok at his dance studio and it usually wasn’t until a few hours after Jimin got off that Hoseok would come and join them at the café.</p><p>“I… just some stupid problem customers.” Hoseok collapsed into a seat at the counter and buried his head in his arms. Tae immediately went to pet his head and comfort him. He knew Hoseok had been having a really hard time lately and people being assholes in his place of work was definitely not what he needed.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tae asked, moving to pour him some coffee.</p><p>Hobi sighed and looked up slightly. “Not really… It’ll be fine ya know? Just one more thing to deal with.”</p><p>Jimin nodded and went to help Taehyung by getting him a sandwich. “I can work full time tomorrow if that’s okay with Tae and Kook?” Jimin asked ruffling Tae’s hair.</p><p>Jimin had been neglecting his café duties to help out Hobi and it felt wrong to leave Taehyung alone again. Hoseok knew that and shook his head. “I don’t pay you enough for that. Plus, I only have a few classes tomorrow, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Jimin nodded slowly and glanced at Tae. “How was work today?”</p><p>Taehyung shrugged and glanced at Jungkook. “Other than Kookie being a human mud puddle, very calm.”</p><p>Jimin smirked and nodded. “Good to hear. Is Namjoon delivering today?”</p><p>Tae’s eyes got large and he yelped a little. “Shoot I forgot! He said he’d have to make an early delivery. He should be here right now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fair and Square</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Namjoon glanced in his mirrors before he quickly grabbed his phone to answer the incoming call.</p><p>“Yoongs? What’s up?”</p><p>He could hear his roommate grumbling on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“Namjoonaahh I don’t have to work tonight and I’m boreddd…” Namjoon laughed and tried to drive better with one hand.</p><p>“Yoongi speak up I can barely hear you.”</p><p>“NAMJOONAH” His voice shrieked through the phone and Namjoon jumped a little. “I’m BORED. You wanna get Thai food tonight?”</p><p>Namjoon rolled his eyes. “YAH! I’m driving you called to ask me if I want to get dinner with you?!” Yoongi was quiet for a second.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re irresponsible enough to pick up the phone.” You snorted knowing he was right.</p><p>“Fine fine, yes Thai food is good, I’m hanging up now…”</p><p>“But Namjoon I’m bor-“ *click*</p><p>Namjoon laughed to himself. Every once in a blue moon Yoongi would get a day off and get very clingy to spend time with Namjoon. Namjoon didn’t mind, it’s just he had work to do and people to see too. They both worked extremely hard but sometimes Namjoon wondered if Yoongi really understood how different their lives were. He had to work to live, Yoongi did it because he loved it.</p><p>He sighed to himself as he pulled into the small town filled with white tents and people crowding the closed streets. It was only 9am and he had been up for 4 hours on about 4 hours of sleep. He felt like absolute shit.</p><p>“Namjoon-ah!”</p><p>A shrill voice came swirling through his open window as he parked the truck. A reluctant smile nudged at his lips as he stepped down from the driver’s seat.</p><p>A panting Jin ran up to him and swatted him on the shoulder as a greeting. “Yah! You’re early! And aish you look like shit!” His hands immediately flew to Namjoon’s face, pulling at his droopy eyes. “Did you sleep at all?!”</p><p>Namjoon scowled and pulled away. “Stop that, I’m a busy guy okay? Sleep is a luxury.”</p><p>Seokjin scowled back, but couldn’t not smile after looking at Namjoon. “Okay so maybe you’re not the guy for me…” Namjoon looked up confused</p><p>“WhAt.”</p><p>Jin laughed and shook his head. “Nothing, I was just gonna ask you for a favor but clearly…” he gestured up and down Namjoon’s figure, “you’re not in any shape to do extra work. I’ll just ask…” Jin looked around dramatically and sighed, “ugh, I’ll find <em>someone</em>…”</p><p>Namjoon frowned but chose not question Jin’s semantics. “So, you all set up?”</p><p>Jin kept smiling at Namjoon with his big sparkling eyes. “You betcha. Need any help?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, but then shook his head sleepily. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he was met with Jin’s bouncy mood. “Nah nah, you’re not supposed to do that.”</p><p>It didn’t matter, Jin always helped no matter what Namjoon said. They grabbed a few boxes each, Jin holding them in his arms, Namjoon pushing the dolly.</p><p>“We sat up over there today so we have a better view of the square.” Jin was pointing to a light pink tent under a baren cherry tree.</p><p>You brought the boxes over and started unloading the fruits with Jin.</p><p>“Hey Namjoon, you don’t look so good…”</p><p>Namjoon and Jin both waved to Jin’s dad as he emerged from behind one of the tables in the back to help them. “Is it cause Jin asked you to come on Friday?” Jin’s dad asked as he emerged from under one of the tables.</p><p>Namjoon shot Jin a questioning look but just laughed. “You’re the third person to tell me that this morning.” Jin chuckled. “Well maybe that should tell you something.”</p><p>Namjoon inhaled sharply and threw a cherry at Seokjin’s head.</p><p>“Yah!” Jin shouted, looking absolutely horrified. “That’s fresh produce!”</p><p>Behind them, Seokjin’s dad was laughing at them. “You boys better not cause any serious damage or I’m firing both of you.”</p><p>Namjoon smiled as the man disappeared again between the stalls, the laughter dying down. Jin had moved to the other side of the tent and Namjoon was watching him carefully.</p><p>“So…” he asked as he finished stacking up the empty crates, “What’s Friday?”</p><p>Jin turned around slowly, leaning casually against the table. “Mmm, interested, are we?”</p><p>His face was calm, the joking grin seemingly gone.</p><p>Namjoon shrugged and scratched his head. “I mean… yes. I don’t think I’ll be as busy as usual and if I can help… well, then that’d be nice.”</p><p>Jin nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “Yes. It would.”</p><p>Namjoon paused for a minute, giving time to continue. He didn’t. “So…”</p><p>“So.” Jin shrugged and looked up at him, the smile returning. “So, you’ll help me?”</p><p>Namjoon couldn’t help but notice the lack of an explanation and glared at Jin gently. “I never said that. I said I <em>might</em> be willing to <em>maybe </em>help you, <em>if</em> you tell me what I actually have to do first.”</p><p>Jin rolled his eyes, “Jooniiiie c’mon you have to agree first!”</p><p>Namjoon snorted and shook his head, already getting ready to pack up the crates. He was half way to the truck before he felt Jin grab at his vest. He laughed knowingly. The brunet looked annoyed and it made him happy to know he could get to him.</p><p>“Okay okay fine I’ll tell you but you have to promise to consider that I really need this favor and I really really want your help and I am… <em>begging</em> you to do this cause it’s really important to me!” Jin stopped and met Namjoon’s gaze fiercely, waiting for him to agree.</p><p>Namjoon nodded seriously, “Understood.”</p><p>Jin sighed and looked around, avoided Namjoon’s gaze. It looked like maybe… maybe he might be blushing? But Namjoon brushed it off, blaming it on the cold.</p><p>“Namjoon… Will you… can you-“ No, no he was definitely blushing.</p><p>Namjoon smirked and nudged him, urging him to spit it out. “Jin c’mon I’m running late.”</p><p>Jin sighed dramatically again before looking up at Namjoon with pleading eyes. “I need a dance partner!”</p><p>Namjoon didn’t know whether to laugh or blush. So, he did both.</p><p>He probably looked like a blushing, giggly mess to Seokjin but Seokjin didn’t really care.</p><p>“Namjoon pleeeasse!!!”</p><p>Finally, Namjoon stopped laughing and looked at Seokjin, confusedly smiling. “Explain. You have three minutes.”</p><p>Jin rolled his eyes and pointed to one of the lamp posts where a colorful little pamphlet was blowing in the breeze. “We’re having a freaking farmers market dance competition night! We have to dress up all stupid and farmery and like… dance and stuff!!!” Jin’s face was contorted into a look of disgust but Namjoon was still confused.</p><p>“Jin. What are you saying? Are you seriously asking me to be your dance partner in a stupid farmers market town square competition?”</p><p>Jin scowled and dropped Namjoon’s arm, which he had been relentlessly tugging, to cross his arms. “It’s not <em>stupid</em>.” He was glaring at Namjoon and Namjoon just stared at him confused, “but you… you just-“ Namjoon threw his hands up, exasperated. “What do you want from me!”</p><p>Jin glowered and yelled back, “I want you to be my partner! How else can I say it?!”</p><p>Namjoon groaned, holding his head in his hands. It was too early for this.</p><p>“If you don’t <em>want </em>to be my partner Kim Namjoon, then that’s just FINE, I’ll find any other guy in this whole stupid fair who would LOVE to dance with me and we’ll have so much fun you will RUE THE DAY that you rejected my off-“ Namjoon held his hand in front of Jin’s face. “Fine. Fine I’ll do it.”</p><p>He was quiet for a while so Namjoon slowly lowered his hand to reveal Seokjin’s brilliant smile. It made him have to re-bury his head in his hands. He did not have the mental capacity to deal with that smile.</p><p>“Really?!” Jin squeaked. And oh god Namjoon could <em>hear</em> his smile.</p><p>“Yes yes really now I <em>really</em> have to go so please just let me go die of embarrassment now.” Jin grinned even wider and nodded like a happy dog.</p><p>“Go go, I won’t bug you anymore!”</p><p>He bounced after Namjoon waving and smiling giddily until Namjoon was about to pull out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Wait! Namjoon why would you die of embarrassment?!” Seokjin could barely be heard over the loud truck, but Namjoon heard him anyway. He blushed as he leaned out the window to yell back, “Because I can’t freaking dance!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(:happy butterflies:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Are Friends For? (not an entirely redundant question)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poor yoongi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min Yoongi lay sprawled across his couch. It was a grey couch. Nice, firm and yet still supplied the perfect amount of comfort. He had chosen it himself from the shady little furniture store just around the corner.</p>
<p>He liked grey. It made him feel like he could just blend in and disappear. Like nothing mattered and everything was numb.</p>
<p>Currently, he was having a mental war with himself, trying to figure out if he should get up before he passed out from all the blood rushing to his head, or live on the dangerous side and see how long it would take before his position: legs over the back of the couch, head lolled upside down against the front; would begin to feel bearable.</p>
<p>He chose the former and reluctantly threw his legs to the side so he could slide to the floor.</p>
<p>He also liked the floor. It was solid. He liked solid things.</p>
<p>Moaning like an angry cat, Yoongi finally pulled himself to a sitting position and fumbled blindly to grab his phone from the little coffee table next to the couch.</p>
<p>If he was going to do anything on his one day off, he would need some musical motivation.</p>
<p>Hooking up the loud music to his speakers he gave himself one song before shoving off the floor and heading to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He washed his face, made a quick snack to eat while he walked and headed out the door. <em>Maybe I can catch Namjoon on his route… Chill with him while he works.</em></p>
<p>Yoongi walked down the street towards The Whale. It should be Namjoon’s next stop after visiting Jin, Yoongi just couldn’t remember exactly when he usually got there.</p>
<p>Hoping he hadn’t missed him already, Yoongi broke into a slight jog. It was awkward, cause Yoongi hated running and he had his hands in his pockets but he was also extremely bored and if he missed Namjoon he’d have to spend the rest of the day wandering around in the cold or hanging upside down on his grey couch. So, he ran.</p>
<p>As he quickly swung open the door, slightly panting from the little jog, Yoongi failed to see the other man exiting and bumped right into him. The black-haired man groaned frustratedly as he tripped out the door, over Yoongi’s foot, splashing his coffee on the pavement.</p>
<p>“Aish! Man, careful.”</p>
<p>“Ay… Sorry sorry, I’m kinda in a hurr-“ Yoongi’s apology was cut short as the man ignored him and headed down the street.</p>
<p><em>Rude</em>. <em>Couldn’t even hear me out…</em> Yoongi mumbled a few half-assed curses but remembered why he was here.</p>
<p>“Yah! Kim Taehyung!” He noticed two men standing at the corner, one was the delivery boy, Jungkook and the other he’d never formally met but had seen a few times. They were all friends of Namjoon’s but Yoongi wasn’t really good at meeting new people. He had Namjoon, that’s all he needed.</p>
<p>Quickly passing by the two men, Yoongi made his way to the back entrance where with a sigh of relief, he found Tae helping a sleepy Namjoon unload his truck.</p>
<p>“Yah! I knew I’d find ya!” Yoongi grinned widely, taking a minute to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Namjoon looked at him for a long second, confused.</p>
<p>“Yoongi?”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at him. “Yah-huh. You remember me I’m so honored.”</p>
<p>Namjoon scowled. “Sorry. It’s been a weird day.”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded and grinned. “Well fear no more I am here to make your day a sunshine rainbow happiness pallooza!”</p>
<p>Namjoon grimaced and looked to Tae. “Are you guys lacing your coffee again?”</p>
<p>Taehyung huffed at him annoyed. “Yah! Namjoon that was one time!”</p>
<p>Yoongi sputtered some incoherent confused noises but Tae just glared at him so he didn’t ask.</p>
<p>He turned back to Namjoon.</p>
<p>“Okay maybe not rainbows, unicorns sparkles shit, but am I bored? Yes. And are you my only friend? Also, regrettably, yes. So… I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Yoongi shrugged and went to help them with the boxes.</p>
<p>Namjoon just nodded quietly but didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>“O-oh… Taehyung is Jimin here?” Namjoon suddenly looked up looking shadier and weirder than usual.</p>
<p>Tae nodded slowly. “You want me to get him?”</p>
<p>Namjoon shrugged and then frowned. “Is he busy? Cause if he’s busy I mean don’t worry about it I just had to ask him something… but it’s not super important, but if he’s not then sure that’d be nice…”</p>
<p>Tae gave Namjoon a weird look and backed away back into the shop to get his friend.</p>
<p>Yoongi frowned. “Yah, Namjoon… What the hell was that? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Namjoon shrugged and reluctantly looked at Yoongi. “Jin… he uh, asked me to do him a favor…” Suddenly Namjoon looked a lot less tired and a lot more embarrassed, “He wants me to help him with this thing, but I don’t really know how to do the thing… and Yoongi what if I embarrass myself?” Namjoon looked so helpless and Yoongi almost wanted to laugh at him.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>When it came to Jin, Yoongi had learned that nothing was ever what it seemed and sometimes, they were exactly what they seemed. In part: it was really fricking complicated.</p>
<p>It started with Namjoon telling Yoongi about his awesome friend he met on his delivery route, then saying he was going to hang out with Jin, then inviting Jin to their “family dinners”. [They called it that because neither of them had super awesome families to check up on them, so once a month they would have dinner together and check in on how the other was doing]. After a while Yoongi started to ask a little more about Jin but Namjoon would always shut him down with the whole “yeah he’s a really good <em>friend</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On top of that, sexuality had always been a bit of an off topic with Namjoon. He knew Yoongi was gay but had never brought up <em>any </em>of his sexual preferences to Yoongi other than one time half-mentioning a possible middle school boyfriend. <em>Until</em>, one night, him and Namjoon had gotten really drunk and in the midst of a truth or dare game from hell, Namjoon had suddenly told Yoongi that he had a big fat crush on Jin. The next day, Yoongi tried to ask him about it, and it was clear Namjoon didn’t remember a thing.</p>
<p>In short: really fricking complicated.</p>
<p>So, with a flustered Namjoon standing in front of him telling him that he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Jin whilst doing Jin some mysterious favor, Yoongi had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything.</p>
<p>“Namjoon! I hear you need my lovely assistance?” Jimin’s voice sang from the doorway.</p>
<p>Namjoon broke his gaze with Yoongi and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Jimin I kind of need a favor from you…”</p>
<p>“Well spit it out I don’t have all day.”</p>
<p>Namjoon seemed to squirm under the pressure and Yoongi couldn’t stop staring at him, confused on what could possibly be going on.</p>
<p>“Could I possibly come to one of your dance classes?”</p>
<p>Jimin’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to Yoongi who was just as surprised.</p>
<p>“W-why… I didn’t know you danced…” Jimin’s face was twisting into one of amusement, no doubt picturing Namjoon trying to have even an ounce of coordination.</p>
<p>Namjoon however didn’t really find it that amusing. “I don’t man that’s the problem!”</p>
<p>Jimin nodded frowning. “Is this for a date or something stupid and cheesy, cause I really don’t support those kind of things…”</p>
<p>Namjoon groaned, “Nooo it’s not a <em>date</em>, okay and yes its really stupid and literally stuffed with cheese but I need hellllp!”</p>
<p>Jimin laughed at Namjoon’s pouty face. “Fine I’ll help you. When do you need this knowledge by?”</p>
<p>Namjoon sulked. “Friday…”</p>
<p>Jimin sighed, thinking. “Erm… I can make that work but you’re going to have to bring a friend, that class isn’t full yet and since I’m doing you a favor…”</p>
<p>Namjoon glanced around helplessly, his eyes landing on the silent Min Yoongi.</p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell Namjoon.”</p>
<p>“Ughhh Yoongi plleeeasse!!! You’re my only friend!!!”</p>
<p>Jimin and Tae both gasped dramatically. “Yah! Last time I do <em>you</em> a favor!”</p>
<p>Jimin grabbed at Tae’s arm, “C’mon Taetae, let’s go, we’re clearly not wanted here. And Namjoon you’d better bring someone or I won’t let you in!!!”</p>
<p>Namjoon groaned as the two left him alone with an annoyed Yoongi.</p>
<p>“Yoongi pleaseeee I am literally begging you!”</p>
<p>Yoongi squinted his eyes at Namjoon. “Why don’t you just have Seokjin do it with you?”</p>
<p>Namjoon paused to think but frowned, his pleading eyes returning. “Cause… cause that’s so embarrassing! Please??!!!!”</p>
<p>Yoongi rolled his eyes. He knew Namjoon was right, it was absolutely embarrassing. Yoongi sighed and looked Namjoon up and down. He knew he had had a hard time lately and if Yoongi could get him a win with his potential crush, it wouldn’t be the worst thing. Closing his eyes really tightly he tried to erase the conclusion he had just come to in his head.</p>
<p>“UGH! FINE. Fine I’ll take the stupid dance class with you.” Namjoon shrieked and hugged him tight enough to make Yoongi groan. Or maybe he was just annoyed. No, it was both.</p>
<p>“Aish stop it, you’re so clingy!” Yoongi managed to pry the beaming Namjoon off him but couldn’t help himself from ruining the moment.</p>
<p>“Yah, Namjoon, why is this so important to you?”</p>
<p>Namjoon’s smile fell a little and it hurt Yoongi.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have asked. He knew he shouldn’t have asked but he also wanted to make sure he wasn’t wasting his time. If Namjoon was going to be in denial about his feelings or lack thereof, he was only going to hurt himself. So Yoongi asked.</p>
<p>Namjoon sighed and scratched his head. For the first time, it actually looked like Namjoon was thinking about his answer. Because he was. He was thinking hard because he himself couldn’t really find an answer.</p>
<p>“Honestly… I don’t know.” He looked up at his friend. He knew that’s not what Yoongi wanted to hear, he wasn’t oblivious to his Hyung’s thoughts and assumptions. But Yoongi just smiled and nodded, satisfied.</p>
<p>Namjoon had given him an honest answer for once, and that was enough.</p>
<p>“Namjoon.” He looked up expectantly. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be late.”</p>
<p>Namjoon’s eyes widened and he groaned. “Shit. Get in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dance of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Hoseok sat cross legged in his office chair, head slumped in his arms on his desk.</p>
<p>He had been quietly sitting there trying not to physically crack for about ten minutes. It wasn’t enough time.</p>
<p>He had considered just letting it all go, crying, screaming, taking those heavy panicked breathes as you stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror and just watch it all fall apart. But after a bit of calculation, he realized that it would probably take more time to break down and recover then just pull himself together. And he didn’t really have time, so, here he sat, trying desperately to hold it together until he could go home.</p>
<p>Hoseok was not usually the type to find simple acts of life painful, but lately it felt like the whole world had turned against him and he didn’t particularly enjoy that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, yet another customer had come to him and complained about his class. The first time it had been the music, “Why do you play such trashy songs? And curse words I mean really I don’t know why I even take this class if you’re just going to swear at me the whole time!” So, ever willing to be flexible, Hobi had found some clean versions of his songs. The next day however, some idiot guy was complaining that Hobi’s “vibe” was fucking up the class. That somehow him having a bad day was making the $20 class less valuable? But today, today had been the worst by far. A pregnant woman, one of his regulars, had shown up to class very clearly nearing her due date. Immediately he had asked her if she was sure she was up for the class considering it was one of the high intensity ones. She had looked at him like he was stupid and ignored his concerns, telling him to continue with the class. Trusting that this soon to be mother would have the rationale to pace herself, Hoseok let it be. However, halfway through the class she wasn’t looking too good and by the end she came up to him telling him he needed to modify his class. He had explained all the details of how maybe she should just take a lower intensity class but the woman refused to hear him. He then spent an hour arguing with her, which, to be fair he probably shouldn’t have done because he was already losing patience after a long day, and concluded that she was extremely upset and refusing to see reason. She had threatened to “tell the world what a horrible person you are!” at the end of their conversation and left Hoseok feeling like he just wanted to decompose and give up on literally everything. But really it wasn’t that bad.</p>
<p>Hobi sighed and looked down at his shoes, finally allowing himself a free flow of oxygen after near smothering himself in his arms.</p>
<p>The white sneakers were splashed with a dark brown liquid from the doofus who ran into him and for some reason it had just made everything a hundred times worse.</p>
<p>He growled under his breath and kicked off the shoes.</p>
<p>A slight buzzing brought his attention to the phone in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>😃<em>Jimin</em>🌸</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reluctantly answered the phone, letting it rest face up on the table.</p>
<p>“What is it, I’m working?”</p>
<p>“Aish” Jimin scowled through the phone, “Are you ever gonna get over this slump?”</p>
<p>Hobi sighed “It’s been like a week can you just let me be depressed in peace please?”</p>
<p>Jimin laughed sarcastically. “Actually, it’s been like three months! I noticed cause the sun stopped shining…”</p>
<p>Hobi could hear the younger’s pout through the phone and it made him roll his eyes. “I’m working what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m actually calling to see what <em>you</em> need.”</p>
<p>Hoseok squinted at nothing. “What?”</p>
<p>Jimin sighed. “I’m asking what will help you get out of this good-for-nothing, mopy shithole you’re stuck in cause it’s seriously getting bad Hobi!”</p>
<p>Hoseok rolled his eyes again. “Jimin. I’m fine. I just need a little time-“</p>
<p>“No Hobi, no. No more time. You know what you need? To get laid!”</p>
<p>Hobi glared at the phone. He wasn’t wrong, it just wasn’t exactly the conversation Hoseok needed to be having while he tried not to cry in his office.</p>
<p>“Jimin stop it I’m seriously gonna hang up on you.”</p>
<p>Jimin laughed. “Fine fine I was kidding about that, but seriously Hobi, when was the last time you went out on a good old-fashioned date?”</p>
<p>There was a long silence on Hoseok’s side of the phone. He didn’t have an answer for that one. He was this close to just hanging up but Jimin continued.</p>
<p>“I think I have someone for you Hobi, a friend of a friend. Why don’t you let me set you up?” His toned had drastically changed and now held a certain sympathy that Hobi hated with every fiber of his being.</p>
<p>“Jimin…” He was about to say no, but for a millisecond of a microsecond he was reminded that him being in this state and refusing help was hurting Jimin too. No matter how many jokes he threw around.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Hoseok pulled at his hair viciously as Jimin clapped happily through the phone. “Yay!!! Hobi I’m so proud of you! You won’t regret it I promise this ones pretty <em>special</em> and oh man oh man is he easy on the eyes his-“ *click*</p>
<p>Hobi sighed as he looked at the flashing time stamp. He still had time to back out if he needed. He would be fine. Everything was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+ + +</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon had managed to wake up a bit more with Yoongi’s presence, his friend doing everything in his power to make Namjoon’s life a living hell.</p>
<p>“Can you <em>please</em> turn it down!!!”</p>
<p>Currently, that meant blasting the most rigorous punk classical music, {which in all honesty, wasn’t complete trash}, while Namjoon tried to focus.</p>
<p>“MAYBE WE SHOULD START A BAND!!!” Yoongi yelled over the music, pretending not to hear. “YOU COULD BE ON THE TRIANGLE!!! YOU HAVE THOSE LAME TRIANGLE VIBES.”</p>
<p>No lie, Yoongi was starting to lose his voice a little, but as long as Namjoon was miserable, it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“YOONGI!!! PLEASSE I’m sorry okay!”</p>
<p>“YOU ARE NOT YOU MISERABLE LITTLE TWIT!!!”</p>
<p>Namjoon coughed and turned to Yoongi slightly, “YAH what the hell?!”</p>
<p>Yoongi grinned sheepishly, “sorry I THINK THE MUSIC IS AFFECTING ME!!!!”</p>
<p>Namjoon gave up and turned off the radio. Yoongi glared but didn’t stop him.</p>
<p>“I know you’re mad but it’s just one dance class and we can suffer together!”</p>
<p>Yoongi scoffed and went to turn up the music again, “Sure as hell we WILL!”</p>
<p>Namjoon stopped him however, “Yah! Stop it! You are not a five-year-old and I really need this favor and I know you know that and I know you deep deeeeeeep down really care so stop it!”</p>
<p>Yoongi pouted. “Y-“ he stopped thinking, <em>Was it a good idea to press this?</em></p>
<p>“You still haven’t told me why it’s such a big deal.” <em>Fuck it, it had been over a year with this Jin thing.</em></p>
<p>Namjoon sighed and tried to focus on driving for a moment so he wouldn’t have to answer.</p>
<p>It didn’t work, after a minute, Yoongi gently nudged his arm. “You can tell me anything.”</p>
<p>Namjoon groaned. Yoongi didn’t get it.</p>
<p>“You don’t get it! It’s all so confusing!”</p>
<p>Yoongi quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for Namjoon to continue.</p>
<p>“Ugh… UGH it’s just… Yoongi he’s never asked me for anything…And I feel like… I want to help him so bad? Ya know?”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Yah! You’re supposed to help me!”</p>
<p>Yoongi sighed and rubbed his face. “How can I possibly help with this?”</p>
<p>“By…! By just being a friend man!!!”</p>
<p>Yoongi laughed. “I’m going to this stupid dance class with you isn’t that enough?!”</p>
<p>Namjoon huffed, clearly very distressed. It was a little fun for Yoongi to see his bestie all flustered like this.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah! It is… It’s awesome… It’s-“ He sighed and looked at Yoongi. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Yoongi squinted at him. “Mmhmm about time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for dealing with me I…. I’m so grateful for everyth-“</p>
<p>“Aish! Stop now! That’s enough mush.” Namjoon sighed and nodded, understanding.</p>
<p>It had always been really hard for Yoongi to have real raw moments of gratitude. Unless he was initiating it, or was mentally prepared, so Namjoon stopped.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Yoongi just nodded sleepily, considering the conversation over.</p>
<p>Namjoon watched his friend for a minute. He looked so small.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Namjoon reached over and turned on the music again.</p>
<p>Obnoxiously loud, just for them, and rolled down the windows to let the cold wind fill the truck.</p>
<p>As long as he had Yoongi by his side… He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the wheel. Everything would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Salsa Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have pretty eyes.”</p>
<p>“I know… terribly wonderful aren’t they.”</p>
<p>Jimin sniffed and tilted his head to the side. “Is one bigger than the other?”</p>
<p>Taehyung shrugged but remained unmoving for Jimin to examine. “It’s possible, they haven’t seen all the same things.”</p>
<p>The two men sat on opposite sides of the counter at their cafe, heads in their hands, just staring at each other.</p>
<p>“You know, I always wink at you with my right eye, the left is probably fuller from taking in your beauty.”</p>
<p>Jimin smiled at his friend’s matter-of-fact statement.</p>
<p>“Mmm, true true.”</p>
<p>The sound of the bell ringing made their eyes widen but they still didn’t break the others gaze.</p>
<p>“Jimin Ta-“ Jungkook’s voice made them both smile.</p>
<p>“Kookie! Want to join us?” Tae asked, scooting over one seat.</p>
<p>“Um… what does that even mean?”</p>
<p>“We’re gazing Kookie. You don’t have a delivery, do you?” Jimin finally looked up to the boy who was staring at them a little disturbed.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah I do…”</p>
<p>Tae spun around, glancing out the window. “It had better not be raining!”</p>
<p>Kookie shook off the weirdness and smiled, nodding. “I’ll be careful don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Jimin smiled adoringly and walked around the counter, bringing his hand to gently stroke Jungkook’s face. Jungkook blushed fiercely. “S-stop it.”</p>
<p>Jimin pulled away seriously. “Kookie are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I thou-“</p>
<p>“I-it’s not that I just…” Jimin frowned but Jungkook just couldn’t stop blushing. “I don’t know how to act around you guys…”</p>
<p>Jimin tried really hard not to laugh. He glanced at Tae who was just nodding calmly.</p>
<p>“We have that effect on people.”</p>
<p>Jungkook blushed even more and just mumbled, “I… I have to deliver…” He gave Taehyung a sorrowful look before trudging into the back room.</p>
<p>Jimin turned to Taehyung as he watched the boy walk away, “Do you think it’s me?”</p>
<p>Tae shrugged. “He’s probably just… shy.” Jimin nodded still a little worried about Jungkook’s behavior. He’d never reacted like that to Jimin being touchy with him.</p>
<p>“Hey can one of you help me with the sand bags? They’re blocking me.” Tae immediately got up to help Jungkook, leaving Jimin alone.</p>
<p>He walked into the back room where he found Kookie texting someone. He looked really upset as he furiously typed and Taehyung couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>“Kook?” Jungkook looked up startled. “Yeah?” Taehyung crouched down to the younger’s eye level.</p>
<p>“Everything okay with you? You’re acting kind of weird.”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s face could not have been more un-okay, but he just smiled widely and nodded.</p>
<p>“Mmhm. All good.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and walked over to the heavy bags of sand, Taehyung following closely behind.</p>
<p>“Lift on 1, 2, 3-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+ + +</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For 5, 6, 7, 8 and spin!”</p>
<p>Jimin’s cheerful voice rang throughout the studio as he gleefully conducted his last class of the day.</p>
<p>“Namjoon-ah! Can you please move like an actual human! You’re going to crush your poor little Yoongles!”</p>
<p>The latter scowled from where he stood awkwardly in Namjoon’s arms. “Don’t call me that.” he muttered. Jimin of course was nowhere near in hearing range, off scolding another couple for being too touchy.</p>
<p>Namjoon couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, Jimin was having a little too much fun messing with them. He was also having a really hard time not blushing while he held Yoongi very delicately on the waist and his friend glared at him for messing up.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you didn’t ask him what type of dance it was…” Yoongi kept grumbling curses at his feet. He knew it wouldn’t change anything but honestly, it made it all a little easier.</p>
<p>“Shush.” Namjoon already felt bad after realizing five minutes before the class that Jin’s farmer’s market town square dance probably wasn’t gonna be modern hip hop style. He had painfully convinced Jimin to add a little “variety” as he called it, to the class. Luckily, no one seemed to mind, they were all having fun. {except Namgi}</p>
<p>The group spent at least 15 more minutes mastering the waltz, slide, and even one Jimin demanded they learn called the Electric Slide. It was a group dance so there was really no point other than for Jimin’s entertainment. It was, quite literally a living nightmare for both Namjoon and Yoongi.</p>
<p>“Alright people, good job today! You can go home now and hopefully shower. Take care of your health everyone!” Namjoon groaned and finally dropped his hands from Yoongi’s waist in relief. Yoongi just glared at him as Jimin sashayed over.</p>
<p>“You guys did <em>great</em>.”</p>
<p>Yoongi rolled his eyes and muttered, “Yeah, if Jin’s gonna be wearing bulletproof shoes.”</p>
<p>Jimin smirked and turned to Namjoon with a gleefully curious face. “Jin? Who’s <em>Jin</em>?”</p>
<p>Yoongi laughed and poked Namjoon. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Namjoon rolled his eyes and gave Yoongi a wide, very fake, very scary smile. “Sorry for what? He’s <em>just</em> a friend who I am <em>just </em>doing a little favor for.”</p>
<p>Jimin and Yoongi both nodded. “Uh-HUH. Very glad to hear you’re finally getting your happy ending Namjoon… What about you Yoongi?”</p>
<p>Yoongi was taken a bit off guard. <em>The fuck, this is supposed to be torcher Namjoon time not torcher Namjoon and Yoongi together?!</em></p>
<p>It was hard to ignore the way Jimin was eyeing him. Looking him up and down, wiggling his eyebrow… It was weird.</p>
<p>“Uh,” he laughed nervously. “No one, at the moment.”</p>
<p>Jimin nodded, smiling. “Good.” He grinned wildly at Yoongi before turning and jogging over to his jacket. From the jacket he pulled a small rectangular business card.</p>
<p>Yoongi’s heart was thudding really hard as the bouncy man returned, the card extended to Yoongi. Yoongi stared for a second before cautiously accepting it. It’s not like he didn’t want it, it’s just… he didn’t really. ya know?</p>
<p>Jimin didn’t stop there though. “Call me… If you ever want to change that, I know a guy.” And then. Then he winked.</p>
<p>Yoongi wanted to scream.</p>
<p>“Huh… thanks.”</p>
<p>He wanted to run and cry in the bathroom because, god did he not need to be reminded that a) he was single and lonely as fuck and b) he was too miserable to change that right now.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Jimin spoke up again, this time to Namjoon who had quietly been dying of laughter on the sidelines, “Do you guys want some extra practice? I usually don’t stay after but I’m surprisingly energized right now.”</p>
<p><em>No.</em> It was the last thing Yoongi wanted, to have to stay in this suddenly very small studio with this guy hitting on him who he had no interest in? Let alone dancing on top of it? yikes.</p>
<p>Namjoon, however, shrugged. “I could definitely use it, thanks Jimin…”</p>
<p>Yoongi was weighing his options.</p>
<p>“Uh… I think I’m gonna hit the bathrooms, get some water, I have a bit of a headache from the-“ he gestured around the room, as if that was enough to explain, and awkwardly backed out of the room.</p>
<p>Jimin just nodded, smiling as always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi didn’t hit the bathrooms. Instead, he headed outside. The studio he’d been in was in the back on the second floor so he found himself on the side of the building on the first.</p>
<p>The day was a little sunnier than previous ones, a cool January breeze washing the clouds out of the sky. These were days he liked.</p>
<p>Yoongi glanced around him, observing the studios exterior. It was a tall building, though as far as he knew the studio only occupied the first two floors. In front of him were three doors, spread out evenly across the building’s width. The one currently staring him in the face had a large green ‘EXIT’ sign posted over it.</p>
<p>Glancing to the door on his right, he noticed a colorful sign displaying the company name. It stood out even though the whole door was covered in swirling colors and designs.</p>
<p>J-hope’s Dance.</p>
<p>Walking over to the door, Yoongi noticed it was slightly ajar, a song he knew well playing from inside. Letting his curiosity take over, he climbed the stairs outside the studio room and poked his head inside.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed was the floor, wooden like most studios. Then the walls and the lighting. A brilliantly lit room with surely hundreds of pictures, posters, records and stickers covering every available inch of space. Then, a person. A man in the center of the studio, his back to Yoongi.</p>
<p>The guy was facing the mirror that covered the one available wall and at first Yoongi flinched, thinking he’d been spotted. He was in luck though because the man was so focused, he didn’t notice even as Yoongi leaned in, enticed.</p>
<p>Yoongi watched as the stranger moved, every step, every tilt of his head perfectly put together in fluid, careful, powerful motions. He felt the pulse of the music in every flick of the man’s wrist and every pound of his foot on the wood floors as he danced his heart and soul away. He couldn’t help but notice that this looked less like practice and more like a full-fledged performance.</p>
<p>Yoongi was only pulled out of his trance because he started to gently fall through the door. Also his mouth was open. When did that happen?</p>
<p>Sighing, Yoongi stepped back a little, he still watched the man, but tried not to fixate on him so intensely. Because that was weird.</p>
<p>Suddenly a low buzzing brought his attention to his phone in his pocket. Scared that the man might hear him answer and stop his practice, he quickly pattered down the stairs and headed back for the door from whence he came.</p>
<p>
  <em>Joon</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi cringed as he picked up the call, realizing he’d probably left Namjoon alone for over ten minutes.</p>
<p>“Sorry sorry I’m heading back now.”</p>
<p>“Where were you?”</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just needed some fresh air.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. See You Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coffee refills anyone?”</p>
<p>Sitting next to Yoongi, Namjoon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Got any water? I don’t think I’ve hydrated in like, a week.” Taehyung laughed but nodded to Yoongi and disappeared in the back.</p>
<p>Jimin was left alone with the two boys at the counter and he took it as his moment to meddle. After all, it was one of his greatest skills.</p>
<p>“Soooo…. Friday am I right?”</p>
<p>Namjoon looked up at the small man annoyed.</p>
<p>“And what about it Jimin?”</p>
<p>Jimin shrugged innocently. “I don’t know I was just thinking…”</p>
<p>At that exact moment Taehyung reemerged and Jimin turned to him, smiling like the sun. “Tae what do you want to do this weekend?”</p>
<p>Taehyung thought a moment before his eyes widened. “You know… it’s been forever since we went dancing!”</p>
<p>Namjoon immediately groaned. “NO! No way in <em>hell</em>.”</p>
<p>Jimin lost it and Tae just stood there confused. “O-Oh my god I didn’t even plan this I love you Tae!” Jimin was wheezing as he hugged Taehyung and bounced up and down.</p>
<p>“C’mon Jooniiiie Tae wants to go!!!”</p>
<p>Namjoon shook his head. “Not happening and I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Taehyung was pouting now and Namjoon could feel himself losing. “Hey! … Why? Now I want to go even more!”</p>
<p>“You’re not going because you will embarrass me just like you are doing <em>right now</em>.”</p>
<p>Yoongi, who had been silent until now, glanced at his friend. “What’s there to be embarrassed of? Are you worried what Jin will think?”</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. It was over. That was it for Namjoon.</p>
<p>There was a long pause as he quietly accepted his fate.</p>
<p>“I… I swear to god if you say some stupid shit to my friend… I will personally remove your limbs!” Namjoon was using his no bullshit stare and Yoongi giggled. He knew he cared about Jin a lot and it was cute even if he didn’t know the full extent of his feelings.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Yoongi spoke up, realizing Jimin and Tae probably didn’t understand the situation at all, “this is Namjoon’s friend so no saying anything that will fuck up their friendship.”</p>
<p>Jimin nodded solemnly and Tae hummed a confused “sure.” Before turning to Jimin and asking “What are we talking about exactly?”</p>
<p>Jimin smiled happily. “We’re going to a town square dance of one of Namjoon’s <em>friends</em>.” Taehyung grinned, getting the idea of what Jimin was hinting. “Oooo <em>nice</em>. When?”</p>
<p>“Friday, I’ll pick you up at 4?”</p>
<p>Namjoon nodded, “That should be an okay time. Me and Yoongi can go together and you guys can drive yourselves yeah?”</p>
<p>Taehyung glanced at Namjoon critically. “Yeah, like we have a car?! Hell nah, we’re getting a ride with you!”</p>
<p>Namjoon groaned. “Bu-“</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Yoongi waved his hands like they were all being idiots, which they were, “we can just take my car.”</p>
<p>Jimin sighed. “Oh thank god I was worried we’d have to ask Hobi.”</p>
<p>Namjoon face palmed. “Please not any more people!”</p>
<p>Taehyung growled. “Yah! Kim Namjoon! We love Hobi!”</p>
<p>“Hobi?” Yoongi asked, confused.</p>
<p>Jimin smirked. “J-hope’s dance? It’s a nickname, he’s our friend.”</p>
<p>Yoongi’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape. “Why is it a bad thing if he comes?”</p>
<p>Yoongi didn’t really have a specific reason for showing interest in this ‘Hobi’, other than the fact that he was beginning to wonder if Hobi was the mystery dancer from the studio. That would be kind of interesting and nice. He didn’t know why. Okay he did. The guy had left a strong impression on him.</p>
<p>“He’s busy. Very busy.” Taehyung answered this time, a sad little frown forming on his face. “Poor Hobi…”</p>
<p>Yoongi frowned too. “He couldn’t use a break?” He knew right then that he was officially making this weird. Namjoon eyed him, confused. Jimin’s eyes widened and Taehyung just kept frowning.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a little too long before Yoongi coughed feeling unbelievably stupid. “Uhm, sorry, never mind.”</p>
<p>It was still quiet. “So, my car?”</p>
<p>Namjoon finally snapped out of it and nodded. “Yeah okay. We should… probably get going so I’ll see you guys in two days?”</p>
<p>Taehyung shrugged. They all suddenly looked very tired. “Yeah, see you then.”</p>
<p>Jimin smiled and waved as they headed out the door. As they walked away, Yoongi was reminded he would have to find a subtle way to turn down Jimin.</p>
<p>Namjoon nudged him as they walked in silence. “Everything good with you?”</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea. He was lonely, overworked, daydreaming about some random dancer; a complete stranger really, and he felt a little frozen in life. Was that “everything good”?</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Namjoon just nodded and chose not to question it. Yoongi would come to him if he wanted to talk. Or at least he hoped he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+ + +</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>🥰</em>
  <em> Mom </em>
  <em>💐</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook glanced down at the phone in his hands.</p>
<p>He was currently walking home alone, and just a few minutes away from his house. It was dark out but luckily the rain had stopped.</p>
<p>He was spending an unusual amount of time staring at the contact name. <em>Mom</em></p>
<p>His mom was calling. He had a mom, and she called him, and that was something that they did.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Jungkook! Sweetie are you home yet? It’s getting late you should be here by now!”</p>
<p>Jungkook sighed softly, “Yeah mom don’t worry I’m on my wa-“</p>
<p>“Good good, listen have you seen Soobin’s jacket, he can’t seem to find it and he has to take the train to work this whole week! Poor boy nearly froze to death!”</p>
<p>Glancing down at his own body, Jungkook nodded. “Uh, yeah I think I must have accidently grabbed it this morning, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh no worries sweetie, you have your own jacket, right?” She was genuinely concerned and Jungkook knew that. He felt bad telling her the truth.</p>
<p>“Uh, actually outgrew it a whil-“</p>
<p>“Uh, shh honey, no I’m on the phone.” She was talking to someone else. “Jungkook sweetie do you mind if I call you back?”</p>
<p>Jungkook stopped and kicked the sidewalk. “Mum, there’s no point I’m almost home-“ *click*</p>
<p>He was quiet for a long time, just listening to the silence on the line.</p>
<p>He was used to being interrupted but it still hurt every once in a while. Moments like these when he was just needed someone to actually care.</p>
<p>And usually that’s when Jimin and Taehyung would come in… But lately… Lately Jungkook was feeling like he needed to push them away. So, slowly, he dropped the phone from his ear and began scrolling through his texts:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>🥰</em><em>Mom</em><em>💐 </em>~ Have you seen Soobin’s jacket? <em>7:38pm</em></p>
<p>                         Are you on your way? <em>8:20pm</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Dad</em> ~ What’s your schedule like this week? Any plans with friends? <em>11:47am</em></p>
<p><em>Soobin</em>~ Kookie have you seen my jacket? <em>7:03pm</em></p>
<p><em>Sarah</em> ~ I’m free Friday…☺️ <em>3:15pm</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook paused for a minute but finally clicked the last contact <em>Sarah </em>and started typing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Yeah! I’m free Friday. I’ll let you know place and time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then promptly deleted it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hah, yeah for sure, where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god no.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friday sounds great! You can pick where and when, I’m flexible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned as he hit the <em>‘send’</em> button. It was shit, he knew it was shit, but it was the first time he’d ever actually texted a girl outside his immediate family.</p>
<p>“I’m so going to regret this…” he muttered into the night before finally heading home.</p>
<p>And he would, because see, trying to fix your problems by doing what you think everyone else is doing will never work. You’re not everyone else and your unique experience cannot be solved by simply trying to be ‘normal’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Not Fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi liked to drive in silence. Every once in a while, he’d turn on some quiet music when he was alone but today… Today he had Namjoon to fill that silence.</p><p>Namjoon had called Jin a few hours before he was supposed to meet him, panicking over what he should wear. Jin had laughed and guided him to finally land on a pair of whitewashed ripped jeans and a loose white dress shirt.</p><p>He looked great. Yoongi had told him he looked great. But Namjoon was having a lot of doubts.</p><p>“What if I spill something on the pants, and the shirt-- I don't known it's really not my style." He took a deep breath and turned to Yoongi,  "When I was in middle school Yoongi… Yoongi I had this friend. We… We were <em>so </em>close. We hung out every day, he would always be laughing and fooling around in class and passing notes and getting in trouble…”</p><p>Namjoon was speaking very shakily and quickly. Yoongi paused to glance at him and his face was all flushed. He’d told Yoongi parts of this story. It always ended in a “Nothing” or “huh, it’s not that important” or sometimes, “I was probably wrong”.</p><p>Yoongi always let him tell as much as he could and dropped it when he stopped. He knew it was hard for Namjoon to bring up his childhood and his identity struggles. </p><p>“Yoongi…” he continued. “We were so close, that one day, he held my hand… and asked if he could marry me…”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyes widened. He’d never heard this far. He could feel Namjoon looking at him.</p><p>“…In front of my parents.”</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“They… they uh, pulled me out of the school because of that.”</p><p>Namjoon looked away from Yoongi and down to his hands. “I never saw him again.”</p><p>Yoongi groaned and dropped a hand from the steering wheel, letting it find Namjoon’s.</p><p>“Namjoon, it wasn’t your faul-“</p><p>“I told him it was his fault.”</p><p>The silence in the car could not have been more powerful in that moment.</p><p>“I said…” Namjoon’s voice broke a little and Yoongi could feel him holding back the tears. “I said that maybe if he was straight, then we could still be friends.”</p><p>He took a deep, shaky breath, and dropped Yoongi’s hand only to bury his head in his hands. “I said that to him in front of my parents.”</p><p>Yoongi drove in silence for a while before pulling the car over on the side of the road.</p><p>It took him a moment to find the right words.</p><p>“Namjoon-ah… you won’t hurt him.” Taking a long breath, he stroked Namjoon’s back.</p><p>“You are a different person now, and you could never hurt him.”</p><p>Namjoon finally sat up, slowly and Yoongi could see his eyes were red and glistening.</p><p>“You don’t know that. A-And I don’t know… if I trust myself…”</p><p>Yoongi shook his head. “I do. I know you and I trust you. Because Jin is not the same. And you care about him too much, to ever be the cause of his pain.”</p><p>Namjoon bit his lip a little. “But-“</p><p>Namjoon’s phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>🤪</em>
  <em>Jin</em>
  <em>💕</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing. We’re gonna be late. And that, that will hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+ + +</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook’s coming too?”</p><p>The two had stopped briefly at The Whale to pick up Jimin and Taehyung only to find Jungkook waiting shyly next to them.</p><p>“We’re just dropping him off, he has a” Tae glared at Jungkook, “very vague and untellable thing he has to do nearby…”</p><p>Jungkook blushed and ducked into the back seat of the car. “Thanks for the ride Mr. Yoongi.”</p><p>They all laughed and Yoongi snorted. “Yoongi. Yoongi is fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dropping Jungkook a few streets down from the town square and listening to Jimin and Tae tell him an incessant number of times to “be careful!!!”, Yoongi was finally pulling into the small parking lot behind Jin’s dad’s stand. Jin worked there part time and every once in a while Yoongi would help him get an audition at some company or another. He was an excellent actor, so it wasn’t hard, it’s just he didn’t have the time to commit to anything permanent.</p><p>Getting out of the car, Jimin and Taehyung immediately darted off into the crowds yelling hasty “bye’s!” “Text me’s” and “where’s the food!” Yoongi walked slowly next to Namjoon who seemed stuck in thought.</p><p>He hooked his arm in Namjoon’s and bumped into him gently. “It’ll be fun. Also, we can leave at any time.”</p><p>Namjoon laughed nervously and nodded, clinging to Yoongi’s arm. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“NAMJOON-AH!!! You asshole!!!” Jin was charging towards them. “I thought you stood me up!!! You’re almost an hour late!”</p><p>Namjoon shrunk next to Yoongi.</p><p>“Hey Yoongi! How’ve you been?”</p><p>Yoongi laughed at the elder who was now grinning smoothly.</p><p>“Uh, can’t complain. Sorry we’re late though, that was my fault.”</p><p>Seokjin shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it happens.”</p><p>Yoongi laughed and glanced at Namjoon who was looking at both of them annoyed.</p><p>“I believe, this one is for you.” Yoongi gently unwrapped his arm and handed Namjoon to Seokjin.</p><p>Jin grinned so widely Yoongi wanted to scream because oh my god were these idiots so obviously in love it physically hurt him. They actually had a shot at happiness and they were just running around in circles. Utter morons.</p><p>“Thanks, Yoongi, I’ll take good care of him.” Seokjin wrapped his arms around Namjoon and dragged him away while Namjoon grumbled something about ‘unfair treatment’.</p><p>They left Yoongi to wander on his own while Jin explained to Namjoon what the dance competition would be like.</p><p>“So, two people from every stall have to compete, you can team up with people from other stalls though…”</p><p>Namjoon tugged at Jin’s arm. “You couldn’t have just done that?!”</p><p>Jin rolled his eyes. “I was gonna… but Sandeul sucks at dancing.”</p><p>Namjoon narrowed his eyes but Jin couldn’t see. Was he getting jealous thinking about Jin dancing with some other guy? Sure, yes, he was. And was he for the first time in years maybe admitting to himself he might actually like Jin? Yes. Yes, he was.</p><p>“Don’t see him taking any dance classes to improve that…” Namjoon muttered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head, laughing nervously. “N-nothing.”</p><p>Seokjin laughed.</p><p>If only Namjoon had realized that he sucked at dancing too in Jin’s eyes, but he was still here…</p><p>“Once everyone has a partner, we meet in the town square at 5:30 and just dance around.”</p><p>Namjoon was already blushing. That was gonna be a lot of people watching him be a nervous mess in front of Jin.</p><p>“Whoever looks like they’re having the most fun, wins!” Jin eyed Namjoon. “So, you’re gonna have to stop looking like you want to throw up.”</p><p>Namjoon coughed. “Urm, sorry, just a little nervous ya know?”</p><p>Jin nodded. “It’s terribly cheesy and gross am I right? I wouldn’t do it if there wasn’t a prize.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded. That prize would help Jin’s dad a lot.</p><p>“Do you wanna get something to eat before we have to go?” Namjoon pulled out his wallet but stopped when he noticed Jin eyeing him.</p><p>“Aish stop it, I’m not gonna throw up on <em>you</em>!” Jin squinted. “Promise?”</p><p>Namjoon smacked him on the head. “Hurry up and pick or I’ll drop my offer to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>They found a nice little barbeque spot and had not been sitting there for more than 5 minutes when Jimin, Taehyung and a reluctant Yoongi pulled up to join them.<br/>
“Hey guyssss! Whatcha doing?”</p><p>Namjoon groaned but then noticed the way Seokjin was looking at him, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot,” Namjoon laughed, glaring at Jimin and Taehyung, “you guys are funny like that…”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Jimin and Taehyung are my friends, they wanted to come along… to be annoying.”</p><p>“Hey twice!” this time Tae spoke up. “Asshole…”</p><p>Seokjin laughed and extended a hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jin.”</p><p>Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows at Jin as he took his hand. “Oh, we know.”</p><p>“Aish, seriously can you leave?”</p><p>Jin eyed Namjoon. “C’mon these are your friends! They can eat with us! Right?”</p><p>Namjoon glared at Jin for what felt like a solid minute. “UGH yes. Yes, they can.”</p><p>Jin looked like he’d won the lottery. “Ooo goodie okay grab chairs everyone you have to tell me all of Namjoon’s most embarrassing moments. Start to finish!”</p><p>Namjoon face-palmed. “Should <em>I</em>  leave?” Jin laughed and ruffled Namjoon’s hair making him blush. “No, no. I’m just kidding Joonie.”</p><p>Yoongi felt like he might throw up. “<em>I’ll</em> leave if you guys don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>After eating Yoongi convinced Tae and Jimin to give Namjoon and Jin some time together. Well, not so much convinced as forcefully dragged Jimin and Tae away.</p><p>“Ooo Yoongi what do you think about a cowboy concept?”</p><p>Taehyung had wondered into one of the hat stalls and was now beckoning Yoongi and Jimin over.</p><p>Jimin followed in but stopped by a wig rack. “Min Yoongi, right?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged, “Uh, yeah that’s the name.”</p><p>Jimin held up a faint green wig grinning like an idiot. “Have you ever thought about… MINT Yoongi?”</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes. “No…”</p><p>Taehyung bounced over hearing the conversation. “No no, Yoongi, he’s right! That would look so good on you!!! You ever died your hair?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged. To be honest he’d always wanted to but had never been willing to commit. He definitely didn’t think now was the moment. “Nah.”</p><p>Jimin smiled, and pulled at his own rose golden locks. “I die my own hair; I could die yours if you want…?”</p><p>Yoongi thought for a minute. “Uh, sure… maybe some time.”</p><p>It felt mice to agree. Like there was a small window of these people seeing a future with him. Like they were just friends hanging out, not friends of friends. And as much as they bugged him and he still felt confused by Jimin’s flirting, Yoongi was insanely grateful for them being that way.</p><p>“Hehheee okay, it’s a date!”</p><p>Well. That ruined it. <em>A date, really?! </em>Yoongi flushed and turned away. He really didn’t like people flirting with him if he didn’t have any interest in them, it felt so stupidly violating.</p><p>“Uhuh, let’s go.”</p><p>Taehyung pouted but then his face lit up and he grabbed Yoongi and Jimin by the hands.</p><p>“I saw another shop where I want to try on clothes let’s go there!”</p><p>The boys let Taehyung drag them here and there for over an hour. He would stop and argue with an annoying stall owner every once in a while. To Yoongi’s surprise, both Taehyung and Jimin were both very good at getting themselves into fights. But also masters at handling themselves. It made him sad to think there was probably a reason for that. After years of quietly observing people, Yoongi had come to realize that almost always, people’s strengths drew from where they were hurt the most.</p><p> </p><p>As it started to get dark the group found a nicely lit picnic table to watch from as the dancing began.</p><p>“Hey look, there’s Jin and Namjoon!” Jimin cried out as he grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of them.</p><p>They were already dancing and seemed to be trying to replicate two awkward lovesick middle schoolers. They were <em>killing</em> it to say the least.</p><p>“Yah! That’s creepy Jimin, stop that.” Yoongi tried to shoo Jimin’s camera away but he just frowned and looked at Yoongi.</p><p>“Come ON. We need these! For 1) when they get married are you gonna be the one to tell Namjoon you can’t make that stupid fucking slide show people have because there are no pictures? NO! and 2) BLACKMAIL.”</p><p>Yoongi thought for a minute. “Fine, but you’d better share them to all of us.”</p><p>Jimin smiled and nodded happily, “Of course, it is my duty as a-“ Jimin stopped glancing around the crowd, a frown creasing his brow. “W-Where’d they go…? They were right there a minute ago!”</p><p>Yoongi looked up, scanning the crowd in time to see a desperate Namjoon running after Jin who was already disappearing into the crowd. “Oh my god this idiot, what the hell did he do!” Yoongi got up and was about to chase down Namjoon and beat him to death when his phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard.” Yoongi picked up. “Namjoon what the he-“ “Yoongi! I… I really need to get out of here. Now.” His voice was shaking and Yoongi knew he was about to break the fuck down. Like jenga.</p><p>“Okay. We’ll talk about this later. I’m right behind you, let’s just go home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~she is long~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>